A Tradgedy Hits Eddie
by LorenTate
Summary: Eddie and Loren have been married for 11 years. But is Eddie getting tired of the same old thing? Always with Loren. They have a kid named Savannah. She's 10 years old. Eddie's 29 and Loren's 28. Eddie's different now always drinking beer, smoking doing drugs. Eddie will do something's to Loren that he will totally regret. Maybe even to Savannah. Rated M for violence. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1 Things Aren't Too Great

**Greetings fellow friends! I'm user LorenTate here to write you another story. Now you may know me from Loren's Kidnapped, The grease Remake, The Romantic Getaway, or Sexy Can I? If you don't know me from any of those things it's ok, but you probably should know I love reviews. You can check out those stories if you want to, you don't have to. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Hollywood Heights.

It was about 9:30 here in California. Eddie, Loren, and their daughter Savannah were all sitting down and watching T.V. Eddie was just sitting drinking a beer. Loren and Savannah were cuddling. Eddie is 29 Loren is 26. Savannah is 10 she's in 4th grade living a normal life. Except with her dad.

"Baby isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Loren asked sweetly.

"Fuck you." Eddie replied. Eddie was always drinking. Only sometimes he wouldn't drink but around this time Eddie would usually drink.

"Sweetie go to your room your father and I need to talk."

"But mom. I want to stay here."

"Go to your room Savannah." Eddie said. Savannah did as Eddie said only because she is scared of him. He was different when she was littler. Now he is starting to not care anymore.

"Eddie! How dare you say that with little Savannah in the room?! Loren asked. Savannah was about to go in her room but she just watched them fight.

"Ugh shut up! You're not my boss bitch." Eddie replied.

"Baby I hate it when you drink. You're really mean when you do."

"Like I give a damn." Eddie drank some more.

"Eddie stop you don't need to be drunk this early in the morning."

Eddie slapped Loren for the first time in years. Eddie did it once but accidentally. This time he was serious though.

"OW!" Loren screamed out in pain. Savannah covered her hand with her mouth.

"MOMMY!" Savannah screamed and ran up to Loren.

"Sweetie get out now!" Loren yelled.

"Daddy how could you?!"

"Shut the fuck up little bitch."

Savannah went up to Eddie and started attacking him. Eddie was stronger though. He took both of Savannah's hands and held them together with one hand. Eddie then pushed her with both hands of the couch and onto the floor.

"EDDIE! DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY BABY GIRL!" Loren leaned over to Savannah.

"Ah, ah, ah bitch don't touch her or I'll slap you even harder."

"Mom don't!"

Loren stayed away from, Eddie. Savannah got up and ran to her room.

Savannah's Room

*Savannah POV*

"How could daddy do this to mommy and I? I thought he loved us. Now it's all just a nightmare. What will all the kids at school think? What happened to the old daddy I don't remember dad being this mean and reckless."

*End Of POV*

The Living Room

"Eddie I hate you! How could you do this to me and Savannah?!" Loren asked.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing babe."

"Loren! What the hell did you just say?"

"Eddie I said. I. Hate. You."

"That's it!" Eddie got up and slapped Loren even harder this time.

"Oww! Eddie stop or I will call the cops on you!"

"Would you really do that to the one and only husband you will ever get?"

"Maybe I would if it means putting a bitch like you behind bars for the rest of your life!"

"LOREN! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?! IF YOU'RE TALKING TO ME YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT SAVANNAH FOREVER!"

Tears came running down Loren's face.

"No! You wouldn't hurt her I know deep down in your heart you love her."

"I would if it means I never have to see your damn face ever again."

"Eddie is that how you really feel about me?"

"I'm leaving bitch don't touch any of my things."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to." Eddie threw the glass beer bottle on the floor. It broke into 1,000 tiny pieces. Eddie walked away.

"Fuck-tard you mother fucking bitch piece of shit that will never get a life."

Eddie came back in

"What did you just say bitch?"

"Eddie why are you being so mean?! You're never this mean when you drink beer!"

"I'm going to a club."

"No Eddie! I'm sick of you always changing the subject and going to all different clubs. To play poker, and stripping in front of people!"

"Fine then I will go to a strip club."

"No Eddie!" With that Eddie took off. He left poor Loren and Savannah. Loren doesn't even know if he will come back. If he will have sex with another woman. If he will get another girl pregnant. She doesn't know what he will do. Loren walked into Savannah's room.

Savannah's Room

"Honey your father is out right now. Oh honey what's wrong why are you crying?" Loren asked.

"I miss the old daddy. I don't the dad is always drunk. I don't want the dad who slapped you. Who knows what he will do next? Will he beat us mommy?"

"Savannah don't think like that daddy isn't always mean like that he is just drunk. He probably will forget what he did and be sorry for it."

"Mom sorry doesn't cut for what he did to us."

"Savannah Duran! Don't say that!"

"Sorry mommy."

"It's getting late anyway you should already have been asleep it's 10:30."

"Ok good night mommy."

"Good night sweetie pie." Loren kissed Savannah on the head and tucked her in. Loren started walking out of the room.

"Wait mom."

"Yes?"

"Will dad come back?"

"Of course he will. Now I need to go clean up the mess your- nevermind good night sweetie." Loren turned off the light and left.

The Living Room

Loren started to clean up the mess Eddie made on the floor. (When the beer bottle fell) Loren hated how rude Eddie was. Cursing in front of his daughter. Pushing her to the ground. Slapping Loren. Smashing a beer bottle on the floor. Going to a club. This isn't Eddie. This is a monster inside Eddie. Loren started to cry.

The Strip Club

Ian, Eddie's best friend and him were there at the club getting their strip on! Eddie totally forgot all about Loren and Savannah. Nor would he care (being his drunk self). Eddie and Ian just watched this girl going up and down the pole. Dancing like there's no tomorrow. Eddie just watched that girl. She was pretty sexy.

"WHOO! SHAKE THAT ASS!" Eddie yelled.

"Come on hot stuff shake it!" Ian yelled.

Everyone started yelling dirty phrases. After Eddie and Ian did.

1 hour later

Eddie saw the girl who was on the pole earlier

"Hey sexy Lady." Eddie said.

"Oh hey." The woman said.

"You got a pretty nice ass the way you shake it on that pole damn it's good."

"Why thank you. You have a pretty nice cock yourself."

"Thanks I know a lot of people think I do."

"Really? Well nice ass, nice cock let's mix it together."

"Will do sexy."

Eddie and The woman started having sex right then and there on the scene. In front of everyone. Everyone knew it was Eddie Duran, and his best friend Ian. Eddie had basically given up on music. He still did it sometimes but not that much.

4 hours later

The Duran's Home

Eddie bursted open the door and walked in naked. Loren was in Eddie's and Loren's bedroom wondering where he was. Savannah was already fast asleep. Eddie walked into Lorne's and Eddie's bedroom.

"Hey babe!" Eddie yelled.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes?" Loren asked.

"Because I'm super, super drunk! I, I had sex with another woman! Isn't this great?!

"Eddie why would you do that when you have a wife?!" Loren yelled as she started to cry.

"Shut the fuck up and just make love to me."

"No Eddie! Are you crazy?!"

"Fine I tried to be nice to you."

Eddie got in bed with Loren and started making out with her. Eddie took off Loren's clothes and really wanted to have sex again. Eddie and Loren started moaning.

(Panting in between) "Eddie… I am so….. mad at you…."

"Shhhh."

Eddie and Loren started making out and having sex.

1 hour later

"No Eddie I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Knowing that you had sex with another woman besides me."

"Ugh." Eddie and Loren stopped doing it.

20 minutes later

Eddie and Loren fell asleep.

The Morning

Loren was already cooking. Eddie just woke up. Savannah was already awake. She was coloring in a coloring page, Strawberry Shortcake. Eddie walked into Savannah's room.

Savannah's Room

"Hey Daddy!" Savannah said.

"What are you doing cupcake?" Eddie asked sweetly.

"Coloring. And daddy why did you slap mom yesterday?"

"What the hell are you talking about I did no such thing?"

"Yeah you did and you yelled at us a lot."

"Oh no was I drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah I'm sorry you think I'm a bitch."

"Well you can be sometimes."

"What?!"

"Yeah you can be."

'I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

Eddie takes out a random knife from his pocket and puts it over Savannah's body.

"MOMMY!"

Loren ran into the room.

"EDDIE NO!"

**End of Chapter! I hope you guys liked this. I worked really hard on it. Please follow favorite and review. Thanks! Oh don't forget to tell me things about it in the reviews bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blood and Cuts

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I kind of fell out of the Hollywood Heights fan-base but maybe I'll fall back more as I start to update a bit more. Don't worry, I will still finish the stories I'm working on for my beautiful fans. Alright I love you and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hollywood Heights and I never will

Savannah's wonderful mommy came running in the room. She couldn't believe her husband had the guts to hold a knife over her daughters' body. The 9 months she was in her body her birth all gone, gone because of Eddie being a bitch. She wasn't gonna let this happen to her 11 year old daughter no not now. Not ever

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL!" Loren yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran over to Eddie. Eddie quickly turned around pointing the knife to Lorens' chest.

"What did you say ugly beast?" Eddie asked with anger. His daughter said I hate you to him. How cold!

"Daddy don't touch mama! Get me down let mama die because of me!" Savannah yelled at she started to sob.

"Eddie no! Don't touch little Savannah!" Loren ripped the knife out of Eddie's hand.

"Give it back bitch." Eddie said as Loren backed away from him with the knife. Eddie walked slowly towards her approaching the knife as Loren moved back faster Eddie moved faster.

Loren's P.O.V.

'What is he trying to do with this knife? If he thinks he's going to kill someone he's gonna forget that. I won't let him touch me or Savannah.'

Reality

Loren turned around and ran away from Eddie. Eddie was faster though he caught up to her and ripped the knife out of her hand. Eddie pulled to fast the blade was on her skin. Now all that you can see on her hand was blood.

"HELP!" Loren cried out as her whole hand was bleeding. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Eddie covered his hand over Loren's little mouth. Loren tried to lick his hands so that he'd stop holding onto her mouth but he would let go.

Loren was still in so much pain from the blood on her right hand that was still gushing blood. Eddie wasn't afraid of her, or her blood. What he was slightly scared of was his daughter. What if his daughter went to school and told everyone what her father did. He was still well known as Eddie Duran he just didn't get much credit for it. How would that look for him though, even more paparazzi and he's back in jail all over again most likely going to prison. Eddie shut his mind off from that. He didn't care. He took the knife with his other hand. And put it in Loren's palm.

"NOO!" Loren tried to yell while Eddie's hand was still covering her mouth. Her other hand was bleeding like crazy it hurt with pain. Her no didn't sound like no more like moo.

"Ha ha ha." Eddie cackled evilly. Eddie slid the knife from her palm deeper in her skin. Moving the knife back and forth as her cuts went deeper and deeper into his skin. As the blood came rushing out of her small hands. Eddie uncovered his hand from her mouth. Loren sobbed so loudly.

Savannah watched in horror, in shock as her dad did that to her mother. Could mama die? Savannah could feel the tears coming on her face. There was this huge lump in her throat she felt like she was going to cry what should she do? Call the police?

Savannah ran to grab the phone in her room. Loren was hurting too much to move at that point. Eddie dropped the bloody knife and followed his daughter.

She dialed 9…1… she put her thumb over the 1 again. 'No I can't do it.' She thought, 'I can't dial 911 on my own father.' Savannah dropped the phone

"And just what were you about to do little girl?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"Daddy, why do you do this?!" Savannah said as she reached to her fathers legs.

"Ugh get off me."

"Daddy why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You weren't like this when I was younger you were sweeter and full of glee. Now you're all bitter and mean."

"HOW COULD YOU CALL ME THAT?! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M AROUND A BITCH LIKE YOU THAT MAKES ME SO ANGRY I EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE WITH YOU! HUH?" Savannah's eyes filled with buckets and buckets full of tears.

"MOMMY! I'M SCARED I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She got off Eddie and ran to her mom. Loren still felt like she was trapped her hands were filled with blood.

"Savannah, get out of here now! Go to school and don't tell anyone about this I'll be fine now go now!"

"But mommy I-

"NOW!"

"Ok." Savannah rushed out the door.

Loren was scare of Eddie too. Tears rolled down Loren's face as she lightly wiped them with her wrist. Loren saw the tear on her wrist. She saw it shaped like a rain drop. 'Even terrible things happen on the best days. My little daughter was only coloring and it turned into a nightmare.' She whispered. Loren licked the small tear on her palm. Maybe that's all she needed. She felt like she could do anything. She got up and tried to wash the cuts off on her palms.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Loren yelled. Eddie walked in the room. "Ugh what do you want now?"

"Did you like that? The pain?" Eddie asked sympathetically like he felt her pain.

"No."

"Hey I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"NO!" Eddie slapped his hand hard across Loren's face.

"OW! STOP HURTING ME OR I WILL CALL THE COPS ON YOU!"

"GO AHEAD I'M NOT AFRAID OF THEM!"

They both calmed down after a few minutes.

"How could you do these things to me? I'm your wife I thought we were in love." Loren said as she finished washing her hands under the cool water. She took some band-aids and put them on her cuts. Eddie then lightly kissed her on the lips. His eyes said 'I'm so sorry' but his attitude showed something different.

Was he really sorry or was he fooling her?

**Which do you guys think he was? Oh and you're all probably thinking Eddie wouldn't do this to Loren. Go back and check what the story is about it's not exactly supposed to be the sweet caring Eddie he was in the beginning. I love you all and please review, follow and favorite it'll show me that people like the story and care! Don't forget to answer the question! Alright love you see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
